Sasuke's Black Valentine
by shyxa
Summary: Summary: AU. Istri ke luar negeri seminggu, apalah daya hari Valentine kali ini Sasuke terpaksa sendirian saja—setidaknya itulah yang dia pikirkan sebelum sang istri memberi kejutan. [Happy Valentine Day, SasuKarin!]


"Sasuke, buat Valentine-mu sendiri. Kau terlihat merana sekali soalnya."

"Yang satu-satunya sudah menikah istrinya malah pergi ke luar negeri bersama pria lain."

" _Senpai_ , itu, kan karena istrinya Sasuke jadi sekretaris bos."

"Semoga kau tidak mati kelaparan cokelat."

"Siapa tahu istrimu memberi kejutan kalau dia pulang hari ini."

Sasuke menatap rekan-rekannya dengan wajah masam. Ya jelas lah masam. Sekarang hari Valentine dan istrinya masih berada di luar negeri. Tiga hari yang lalu Karin bilang bahwa dia akan pergi ke tiga negara sekaligus mengikuti bosnya untuk acara penandatanganan kontrak dan baru akan pulang sekitar dua atau tiga hari lagi. Dan entah sekarang istri tercinta itu ada di mana dan sedang apa.

(Fuck _, Hyuuga Neji_ —begitu umpatnya selama empat hari belakangan ini.)

Sialnya, pergi istrinya kali ini dibarengi dengan jatuhnya hari kasih sayang di mana hampir semua toko dihiasi warna merah muda dan cokelat menjadi benda paling pasaran di dunia. Ketika rekan-rekannya yang belum menikah bahkan masih jomlo saja dapat cokelat, masa dirinya yang sudah menikah tidak dapat sama sekali? (Oke abaikan _giri-choco_ yang dia dapatkan.)

( _Yah tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Masa Karin mau mengirim cokelat langsung dari negara-yang-entah-apa-itu demi diriku?—meskipun aku akan sangat senang dan mengapresiasi hal itu, itu adalah hal yang bodoh juga konyol_ , batinnya kemarin malam.)

Ejekan tentang tangan kosongnya hari ini menjadi bahan omongan paling ramai di dapur hotel. Rekan sesama kokinya meledeknya karena bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, yang katanya dulu semasa sekolah menjadi salah satu dari jajaran anak populer, hari ini adalah _Black Valentine Day_ .

Meski hotel tempatnya bekerja ada menu spesial Valentine, untunglah itu bukan cokelat atau _chocolate-related stuff_ ; karena kalau iya, dia lebih memilih untuk mendekam dirinya di dalam apartemen kesayangannya—dia memang kekanakan untuk usianya yang sudah .. tua. Sudah cukup merana ditinggal istri hampir seminggu, masa harus pula dia dibuat iri oleh teman-temannya yang dibuatkan cokelat oleh pasangannya?

Untung sekarang jam kerjanya sudah habis. Jadi dia bisa pulang dan kembali tidur di kamarnya yang hangat. Setidaknya, meski di sepanjang perjalanan nanti banyak warna merah muda dan aroma cokelat yang tidak dia sukai, kalau sampai rumah jiwa galaunya bisa sedikit terhibur.

Mungkin Sasuke tidak sadar, tapi dia mengemudi dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Sepertinya rasa iri dan kesalnya memuncak ketika kanan-kirinya dipenuhi oleh remaja-remaja yang sedang merayakan hari kasih sayang bersama kekasihnya masing-masing.

Fuck _, Hyuuga Neji_. Umpatannya nomor kesekian.

 **X.x.X**

 **Sasuke's Black Valentine**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU, OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 **Summary: AU. Istri ke luar negeri seminggu, apalah daya hari Valentine kali ini Sasuke terpaksa sendirian saja—setidaknya itulah yang dia pikirkan sebelum sang istri memberinya kejutan. [Happy Valentine Day, SasuKarin!]**

 **X.x.X**

" _Tadaima_ ," dia terbiasa mengucapkan itu meski dia tahu di dalam rumahnya tidak ada siapa-siapa; sebelum terdengar suara seseorang yang dia kenal menyahut ucapannya.

" _Okaeri_!" Terdengar sahutan dari arah dapur. Untuk sejenak, tubuh pria berusia 28 tahun itu menegang mendengarnya. Pertama, setahunya saat dia pergi pagi tadi, tak ada siapa-siapa di rumahnya. Kedua, dia mulai berpikir kalau apartemennya berhantu. Ketiga, apapun itu kenapa suaranya terdengar seperti suara istrinya?

"Sasuke? _Oh, you're already home. I just arrived like an half-hour ago_ ," seorang wanita dengan balutan pakaian kerja muncul dari dalam rumah dengan kacamata yang dinaikkan ke atas kepala—gayanya ketika benda itu tak dijadikan alat untuk membaca. Wajahnya tampak lelah dan bajunya terlihat sedikit acak-acakkan.

Kedua netra hitam milik Sasuke berkedip. Istrinya yang dua tahun lebih tua itu kini berdiri di hadapannya—bagaimana dia tidak kaget?

"Tapi, tiga hari yang lalu kau bilang bahwa kau akan pulang sekitar seminggu lagi—oke, _technically_ sekitar tiga hari lagi. _So why are you here_?" Tas kerjanya dibawakan oleh sang istri dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Haru, kucing yang sudah Sasuke pelihara sejak SMA, langsung menghampiri dirinya dan bermanja-manja di kakinya.

Karin melirik sang suami yang kini sedang berjongkok dan menggendong kucing mereka. "Hyuuga- _san said that he wanted to spent his Valentine with his wife_. Jadi selama tiga hari ini segalanya dipercepat. Selama para klien tidak protes ya aku sendiri tak masalah sih. Toh aku juga pulang lebih cepat."

Sasuke yang kini membiarkan Haru kembali bermain dengan mainannya menatap istrinya yang sedang mengambilkannya minuman. Matanya terus mengikuti gerakan sang istri sampai akhirnya mulutnya terbuka ketika gelas di tangan istrinya kini berpindah ke tangannya. " _Where is it_?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

" _Where what_? _What are you talking about out of the blue_?" Kedua alis merah Karin terangkat bingung.

" _It's Valentine day_ , Karin," oke, Sasuke berusaha membuat dirinya tak terlalu terlihat berharap, " _where's my chocolate_? _At least you bought me some chocolates_."

" _Are you kidding me_? _I have no time to buy any. I was really busy with my work afterall. Even I forgot that today is Valentine day_."

Bahu pria berambut gelap itu turun. Mata yang tadi bersinar penuh harap kini tampak redup. "... _so there's no chocolate for me_? _I_ _don't receive anything from my wife_? _In this our first time together Valentine day_?"

" _So what_? _It's just a chocolate_ ," Karin memutar bola matanya dan beranjak kembali ke dapur, "bukannya kau tidak suka makanan manis?"

" _Yes, I do but ... okay whatever_. Aku hanya sedikit sensitif karena tadi banyak yang meledekku," pria itu beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka dengan lemas. Sudah capek bekerja, capek diledekin, eh tidak dapat hadiah pula.

Benar-benar tidak beruntung.

 _Pertama kali seumur hidup aku menyesal tidak mendapat cokelat saat hari Valentine. Oh yah, apa yang kuharapkan dari Karin? Dia, kan memang orang yang tidak suka dengan_ romantic-cheesy-stuff like that.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Pria itu memutuskan untuk membasuh tubuhnya ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan asing di atas meja rias istrinya. "Lho? Itu, kan brankas Karin. Kenapa bisa ada di situ?" gumamnya heran.

Takut ada apa-apa, berhubung selama seharian ini apartemennya kosong, pria itu pun segera menghampiri meja rias dan membuka brankasnya yang terkunci—

—untuk menemukan sebuah kotak aneh di dalamnya. What the hell _apa ini dan di mana perhiasan Karin yang berada di dalam sini?_

Diambilnya kotak tersebut dengan kesal, diperhatikannya lamat-lamat. Merasa ini salah satu kerjaan istrinya yang memang suka berlaku aneh-aneh, Sasuke pun segera membuka kotak tersebut; dan dirinya langsung terkejut saat itu juga.

"Hah?"

Ada jejeran cokelat-cokelat kecil ditata rapi di dalam sana, salah satu yang paling besar berbentuk kucing—hewan yang paling dia sukai sejak dia masih kecil.

Sasuke tertawa tak percaya.

" _Ya_! Uchiha Karin! Jelaskan ini!"

Terdengar suara tawa menyebalkan dari wanita yang sudah dia kenal selama beberapa tahun ini yang berdiri menyandar pada kusen pintu kamar. Karin tersenyum jahil, merasa kalau dia sudah berhasil membuat perasaan suaminya menjadi lebih buruk gara-gara ucapannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

" _Surprise_!"

"Ck," decak pria itu tanpa sadar. Dia menatap kotak cokelat di tangannya sembari menghela napas panjang sebelum mencicipi satu dari sekian cokelat yang ada di sana.

" _How is it_? _Is it good_?" Karin bertanya sembari menghampiri suaminya. Dia memeluk leher Sasuke dari belakang dan memainkan pipinya.

" _It tastes well. Did you buy it somewhere_?" tanyanya sembari mengambil cokelat keduanya. Meski dia tak terlalu suka makanan manis, tapi karena ini pertama kalinya mereka merayakan Valentine bersama (terima kasih pada pekerjaan Karin dan dirinya yang selalu membuat mereka berdua sibuk), dia rasa memakan makanan manis tak buruk juga. Lagipula ini, kan hadiah dari sang istri.

" _Absolutely not_. Aku membeli bubuk cokelat dan membuatnya sendiri—ini bukan cokelat yang dilelehkan dari cokelat batangan. Jadi ini benar-benar _homemade_ , _okay_? Tapi terima kasih. Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat cokelat meski aku suka memasak."

Uchiha Sasuke berbalik dan menarik istrinya lebih dekat. "Jadi sebenarnya kau sampai jam berapa hm?"

"Jam ... berapa ya aku lupa. Sekitar lima jam yang lalu kalau aku tidak salah ingat," jawabnya sembari menangkup pipi suaminya, "jadi untuk kali ini cabut segala umpatanmu pada Hyuuga- _san_. Aku tahu kau kesal padanya karena membuatku pergi di hari Valentine."

Pria itu tersenyum geli. "Iya deh iya."

Karin tersenyum. Dia menarik sang suami berdiri dan mengecup bibirnya. " _Happy Valentine Day_ , Sasuke. Maaf tadi aku membohongimu. Tapi wajahmu tadi lucu sekali. Kalau aku tidak pintar akting mungkin aku sudah tertawa."

"Dasar menyebalkan," Sasuke memberikan kecupannya, "tapi terima kasih atas cokelatnya. _Happy Valentine Day_ , Karin."

Setidaknya tahun ini tidak jadi Black Valentine ya, kan, Sasuke?

 **Owari**

Halo!

Tau _channel_ Rachel and Jun? Fanfik ini terinspirasi dari mereka—hubungan mereka dan vlog Rachel pas bikin cokelat buat Jun. Mereka itu pasangan Amerika-Jepang yang udah menikah sekitar lima taunan lebih. Si Jun ini pas dulu nggak suka banget bahasa Inggris (tapi bukan karena bahasanya, dia nggak suka karena ulangannya dsb) dan pas kuliah ambil _major_ English. Eh taunya malah nikah sama Rachel yang orang Amerika. Rambutnya Rachel juga warna merah _ginger_ gitu. Terus mereka komunikasinya 2/3 pake bahasa Inggris dan karena pekerjaan Rachel, jadi mereka nggak tinggal serumah.

Awalnya emang mau bikin SasuKarin yang tipe Karin-jailin-Sasuke-soal-cokelat-Valentine dengan bumbu percakapan bahasa Inggris kayak biasanya. Tapi begitu inget RachelJun jadi malah kepikiran yang lain. Jadi aja kubuat kayak gitu. Ceritanya di sini Karin anak blasteran Kanada-Jepang yang nggak bisa bahasa Jepang sama sekali. Terus si Sasuke ini nggak suka bahasa Inggris tapi bisa masak. Jadi dia mutusin buat masuk sekolah memasak biar sekalian belajar bahasa Inggris juga. Dan ceritanya mereka di sini udah sekitar tiga tahunan nikah, tapi baru sempet Valentine-an bareng tahun ini.

Mungkin ini terlihat agak maksa atau aneh (disiram premium), soalnya udah lama nggak nulis juga. Tapi nggak afdol kalau cuman satu OTP aja yang aku kasih hadiah Valentine. Masa SasuKarin OTP dari jaman jadul nggak dikasih? Nggak adil dong namanya. Makanya kubuatin juga.

Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
